1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailers and in particular to tilt bed trailers with movable decks or beds which facilitate loading and unloading of vehicles and other cargo items.
2. Description of Related Art
Tilt bed trailers have been known for many years, and are often desirable for loading wheeled vehicles on the trailer. In a tilt bed trailer, this separate bed platform swings downwardly from a separate wheel frame to lower the platform rear end to the ground so that a vehicle may be driven or winched thereon. Other tilt bed trailers include mechanisms providing tilting between the draw tongue and the frame platform. Typically, there is a hinge means between the draw tongue and the trailer so that the front end of the trailer can be swung vertically and rotated about the transport wheels to lower the rear end of the trailer to the ground surface. Various means of tilting mechanisms have been devised; however, all suffer from various design deficiencies which increase cost, inefficiencies, or are unduly complicated.
Tilt bed trailers are particularly desirable when transporting wheeled vehicles such as small front end loaders for construction purposes, motorcycles and automobiles. It is common that motorcycle enthusiasts may drive their cars or trucks to an area of interest and then wheel their motorcycles off a tilt bed trailer to enjoy road touring or off-road riding within the area. In other situations, owners of special interest automobiles may trailer their auto to shows or to work on if the vehicle is not operational.
The present invention is directed to a tilt bed trailer which includes a frame platform with transport wheels. A V-shaped draw tongue has rearwardly diverging draw arms which terminate in sleeve ends that are spaced the width of the frame platform. Hinge connections extend between the frame platform and the draw tongue with each hinge connection including left and right hinge supports extending downwardly below the frame platform and the side rails with a hinge rod extending therebetween. The draw arm sleeve ends are sleeved on the hinge rods so that the draw tongue swings vertically relative to the frame platform. An extensible member such as a hydraulic ram extends longitudinally angularly between the platform front end and the front portion of the draw tongue so that upon extension the frame platform tilts upwardly and rearwardly about the transport wheels to lower the frame platform rear end to the ground for ease of loading.
The principal objects and advantages of the present invention are to provide a tilt bed trailer; to provide a tilt bed trailer which is light in weight and inexpensive for the proposed purpose; to provide such a tilt bed trailer in which a swingable tongue is connected to the trailer bed with a secure and rigid mounting; and to provide such a tilt bed trailer which is readily used without undue safety concerns.